It is known to use wedge plate clutches for switchable clutch applications. Commonly owned U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/715,518 discloses a switchable one way clutch using a two piece outer race. The two pieces are displaceable axially away from each other to open the clutch and the two pieces are displaceable axially toward each other to close the clutch. Active force must be applied to the two pieces to prevent the two pieces from separating due to radially outwardly acting forces from a wedge plate in contact with the two pieces.